


Counterparts

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: In this story Sayko doesn't die he and Shizuru married and had two kids, Suichi and Hiei got together. Kurama is Cardio and Youko is Neuro
Relationships: Hiei/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi, Kuwabara Kazuma/Yukina, Urameshi Yuusuke/Yukimura Keiko
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Kurama was returning back to Japan after doing his residency in America, he was eager to get back to see his family and especially Hiei.

'I hope he waited for me' he thought to himself.

His mother Shiori was picking him up from the airport. Before he left he decided to pick up something for everyone including Hiei.

Kurama packed his bags and headed to the airport. The friends he made here during his residency he would always cherish.

They asked him to stay and continue to work with them. He politely declined.

All the girls in the hospital cried. The boys looked disappointed as well.

He is a Cardiologist.

Once he goes through security he sits and waits for his flight. Kurama texts is mother. "I'm at the airport waiting on my flight, will text you when I get on the plane before we leave" he hits send.

"Great, can't wait to see you Suichi, love you, see you soon" comes the text back.

"See you soon Mother" he texted her again and got into his medical book.

Before long his flight was called and he went to the gate and gave them his ticket.

He boarded the plane and sat down and kept a small pile of books out to read during the flight.

When he was settled in he texted Shiori again. "On the plane, getting ready to take off, see you soon"

"Have a safe flight Suichi, see you soon, I'm so proud of you" she told him.

"Thanks Mother" he said turning off his phone and settling in.

The plane took off and the flight attendants came around offering food and drinks.

"Water please" he said.

The flight attendant gave him water and left him alone.

After a few hours they stopped at an airport to transfer planes. He had a three hour delay and looked around for a restroom and looked for food and more gifts.

He texted Shiroi again telling her he landed and had a delay and he would board again soon.

Kurama looked around as he waited. He had fallen in love with America while he was here, but his love was Japan and his little fire demon Hiei.

His food came and he thought back to when he had teamed up with Yusuke Urameshi for the dark tournament.

He thought back throughout the tournament how two people had one person to protect and one had one, he only had his mother to protect, no special person.

Before he left he promised he would keep in touch with everyone including Hiei, and he kept his promise.

His flight to Japan was called and he boarded the plane as before and texted his mother again before the final stretch of the flight. "Almost there, see you soon" he said and turned off the phone and settled in to sleep the rest of the time.

Hours later he arrived in Japan and let everyone else off the plane first before getting off. He stood and stretched and grabbed his bags and got off the plane. He went to baggage claim and saw his mother.

He smiled and went over to her. He picked her up in his arms and gave her a big hug.

"My boy, you're home" she said happily

"I am Mother" Kurama said setting her down. "I have missed you"

"As I have missed you" she told him.

He went to grab his bags and held his arm out for her and she took it.

They walked out of the airport and he looked around before getting into the car. "Let's go home Mother" he told her softly.

Shiori nodded and drove off with him. She filled him on everything that had happened while he was gone.

He nodded and they talked as they pulled into the driveway.

It felt good to be home, he was happy and he couldn't wait to go find and see Hiei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama gets to see Hiei for the first time in a long time how does he react to the gift that Kurama gives him?

Shiori made Suichi a proper breakfast and he sat around the table with his family catching up with them.

After breakfast, he left the house and went to find Hiei.

He went to the woods because that's where Hiei usually hung out and found him in a tree. He couldn't stop himself from for a moment acting like a school girl seeing her crush again for the first time in a long time.

After he composed himself, he walked up to the tree. "Hello Hiei" he said softly.

"Did you really feel the need to act like a stupid giggling girl fox?" he asked.

"For a moment yes, it has been a long time Hiei and I'm home" 

"Welcome home" he said jumping down from the tree and pulled him down for a kiss.

Hiei waited a long time to be able to kiss Kuramma again and this first kiss since he came back was sweet and full of passion.

Kurama broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, both of them panting heavily.

"Thank you, I've missed you, I have a gift for you" he told him

Hiei looked at him not saying a word, he wanted to have Kurama there and now, but he knew Kurama wouldn't agree to it, especially after just getting off a plane. What was the word he used? Jet Lagged, that must be what Kurama is, jet lagged from flying from America home to Japan.

Kurama gave him a small dragon statue. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Hiei looked it over. "I like you being home, I want you, not some statue" he said handing it back to him.

"Oh..okay, I'm going home now" he said softly.

"Fox.." he said.

Kurama looked at him. "I'm tired Hiei, what?" he asked.

He kissed him softly and took the dragon from him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said turning to leave.

He wasn't one to really show emotions but having Hiei reject the statue then take it back was more than he could handle in his jetlagged state.

Kurama sighed and walked home. First thing in the morning he was going to find a place of his own so Hiei could come and visit him whenever he wanted.

When he got back to his mother's he went to his room and laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama's gone to get his badge at the hospital and sees Genkai and Yukina

The next morning Kurama went to the hospital and talked to the chief. Her name is Doctor Genkai Seiji.

He went to St. Luke's International Hospital in Tokyo and found the nurse's station

"Excuse me, I'm Minamino, Suichi...I'm looking for the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Seiji"

"Oh yes, she is expecting you, please wait here while I call her" she said

The nurse's name is Kuwabara, Yukina. She is twin sister to Hiei.

Hiei was less than thrilled when Kazuma married Yukina.

Genkai found him waiting at the desk for her. "I remember you, I expected you to show up here a while ago"

He smiled and hugged her. "It's good to see you again" he told her.

"Follow me to my office"

He nodded and followed her to her office. Once there she closed the door.

"How are you doing Kurama? How have you been?"

"Fine, I'm excited to be back"

"That's good to hear. This is a demon/human hospital and my pick for Neuro is Youko Kurama, so I will call you Suichi, it will be to confusing to call you both Kurama"

He nodded. "I get it, I understand Genkai, have you talked to Yusuke lately?"

"That dimwit? He and Keiko are married and have two children, Kazuma and Yukina are married and have a child as well"

"I'm sure that went over well with Hiei"

"As well as can be expected, but we all know Hiei, I have hired you to be my Cardiologist, I want you to study, take your boards and become a cardio god, Yukina is a great nurse, she is an amazing scrub nurse as well, rarely speaks ill of anyone, her scrub cap is birds this week, next week it will be something else, but mainly birds" she told him.

"Yes, well she has always liked birds, my scrub caps will mostly be plants, and if I had to guess about Youko it would be foxes"

She laughed. "Yes, we all have our likes and dislikes, this is going to be a wonderfully staffed hospitals, no one will be turned away for being human or demon"

Kurama nodded again. "Thank you Genkai, I won't let you down" he said standing up.

"Be here tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. you will work a forty-eight hour shift. Sleep when you can, eat when you can" she told him.

"Yes ma'am you got it, I will go to HR now and get my badge and stuff for tomorrow, Thank you again Genkai" he said getting ready to leave the room

"You're welcome" she told him as he left. 'This should be good'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama goes by his human name Suichi instead of Kurama.

After Kurama went to HR he headed back to the nurse's station and found Yukina

She looked up. "Oh! You're back!" she said happily

"Yes, I am. Congratulations on getting married to Kuwabara" he told her.

She blushed. "Thanks, can you keep a secret from Hiei?" she asked.

"Yes, I can"

"I'm pregnant" she said happily.

"That's great! But Hiei will know already" 

"I wanted to tell him myself..." she said softly.

"And you're own way you will Yukina, chin up you are much to pretty to look sad" he told her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Well then, are you going by Kurama or your human name?"

"My human name, Suichi" he told her.

"It's going to be strange not calling you Kurama, but I guess with Youko around we don't wanna get confused" 

"That is correct, I will see you tomorrow Yukina, tell Kuwabara hello for me and one day day soon we'll all have dinner together"

"I would like that very much" he hugged her again and left.

As he made it to the enterance of the hospital he said Youko.

Youko stopped and looked at him. "You're back"

"I am, I start work tomorrow"

"This should be interesting as at one point we were apart of each other"

"We were, and it will be intersting, you'll be dealing with Neuro and I'm Cardio, I look forward to working with you" he said bowing before he left.

Youko stood there and watched after him. 'Only time will tell if he can truly make it on his own without me' he thought to himself as he went back to work. 'Although he seems to have gotten along this far without me'

Suichi went home and told his mother about the job and how he had to start the next day and when he would be home. 

Shiori didn't like what he told her but knew it was part of his training and nodded. "Be safe at work Suichi"

"I will mother" he told her

That night after dinner he laid he bed thinking of everything that has happened since he's been home, some good,some interesting...as for him and Hiei, he was unsure what was going to come out of that relationship. 'Will he ever tell Yukina they are siblings? She deserves to know, soon I hope' he thought drifting off to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years and years Hiei FINALLY tells Yukina who he is

The next morning while Kurama was at work Hiei found Yukina at home with Kuwabara. 

He knocked on the door and Kuwabara answered.

"Hey Hiei, Yukina is napping on the couch" he said.

Hiei sneered and walked in

He stood opposite of Yukina and watched her sleep. 'Can I do this? Can I tell her she's my twin sister?'

Yukina slowly woke up and looked up at him. "Hiei....?" she asked softly.

"We need to talk Yukina, can we do it in private?" he asked.

She nodded and took him to her room.

"Hey Yukina, he can tell you in front of me" Kuwabara said.

"Shut up fool"

"She's my wife Hiei!"

Hiei growled and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Hiei, what is it?" she asked taking his hand.

He looked at her and softened. "Yukina...." he started.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm your twin brother, the one you've been searching for, for years" he said quietly

She was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Who all knew?"

"Yusuke, Kurama, Botan..."

"Kazuma?"

"Your husband is a fool and never connected the dots" he told her.

"Why wouldn't you tell him that Hiei? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I did tell him, he's a fool, I was protecting you"

"From what?!"

"Me! I was protecting you from me!" he told her finally looking at her.

She looked at him not really knowing what to say to him.

"I-I need time to think and process this...." she said

He nodded and left before she threw him out.

"What did you do Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"I told her the truth and I'm leaving so she can think you fool, now is the time to comfort my twin"

"Yeah I guess I can do that" he said looking towards the room Yukina was in. "You better not have made her cry Hiei"

He left and Kuwbara walked into the room littered with tear gems from Yukina crying. "Uh...Yukina, are you okay?" he asked not wanting to move.

"Kazuma! He confessed! Hiei is the brother I have been searching for! I'm so happy!" she said going to him and hugging him. "I, at long last found my brother"

He held her and smiled. "That's great Yukina, I'm so happy for you" he told her rubbing her back.

She nodded and continued to hold onto him. "Thanks Kazuma"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Hiei and Kurama over?

Two days have passed since Hiei told Yukina the news. 'I hope she's not mad' Hiei thought as he waited for Kurama to come see him

Kurama slept since the time he got off until about 6 that night. 'Wow, what a busy two days, this is my life now, little to no sleep for the weary' he thought to himself.

He got up and showered before reheating the leftovers Shiori left for him.

While he ate he thought about his first two days at work. He had seen so much and learned so much in such a short time. He knew Cardio was a good fit for him.

His first shift involved Youko and they worked pretty well together. 

He had saw Yukina and wasn't sure if she was happy, sad or both. Or if it was the pregnancy that made her look so down.

'Should I go see Hiei? It's been a few days...I guess I could find out if he told her...' he thought. 'Yes, I shall go see him for a few'

Kurama cleaned up and got ready to go.

He found Hiei in the woods relaxing in a tree. "Hello Hiei"

Hiei's heart skipped a beat, he had been waiting for Kurama to come to see him. "How was work?" he asked.

"It was fine, I saw Yukina yesterday before I went home, she looked sad, maybe confused, or hurt...am I to presume you told her the truth?"

"Yes..I did, she had asked me to leave so I don't know what she's been feeling" he said honestly.

"Well what did you expect her to feel?" 

"Happy she found me"

"You have been denying her for so long Hiei....she needs time to accept what you told her, time to forgive you for hurting her for so long" he said.

He nodded and looked away. "What about us?"

"I don't know..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

Kurama got up and started to walk away.

"So, we're done? Over?"

"The day I gave you the statue and you told me to take it with me, then you took it...it upset me Hiei, I bought that for you knowing you would like it..." he said sighing. "I don't know if I want to be with you, I love you, but I was hurt by you, I will let you know" Kurama said walking away.

"Hn" Hiei said and jumped back up in the tree. He sat down and watched Kurama walk away. 'I cannot hurt anyone else, maybe it is best I forget about him for now...it would be safer if he dove into work'

Kurama got paged 911 and ran off to work. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayko is head of Cardio with two beautiful children with Shizuru, how will Genkai help the little ones?

When he walked in he saw a lot of people in masks and asked Genkai what was going on.

"Oh you know the normal cold and flu season" she told him.

"Great you're here, we have a bypass that needs to be done tonight" he told him.

He nodded and followed him into surgery.

"This surgery will take three to six hours, are you ready for this Minamino?" the cardio attending asked.

"Yes sir" he said pulling his hair back and putting it up.

"Great, meet you in OR two" he told him.

He nodded. "Thanks for calling me in Genkai" he told her following him.

"Suichi, Sakayo asked for you"

"Is he the Cardio attending?" he asked.

"Yes, he is, he has a lot to teach you, learn from him" she told him.

"Thank you Genkai" he said following behind him again.

She nodded as Shizuru came in. "Genkai, where is Sakayo?" she asked.

"Surgery, it's going to be a long one, it's an emergency surgery" she told her.

"Is something wrong with the twins?" she asked looking over Hideko and Isao.

"No, they just miss their daddy is all"

"Well little ones it's going to be a few hours before he's done with surgery" she told them

Hideko pouted. "But daddy always puts me to bed, he reads the best stories"

"Oh I got a good story" Genkai told them

"It's not about Yusuke is it? We've heard those" Isao said

"No, this one is different, come on" she told them

They took her hands and Shizuru followed.

Genkai put them in a bed together. "Ready for this?" she asked.

"Yes" they said in unison.

She tucked them in and started her story about when she was a little girl growing up.

Five minutes into the story the twins were asleep and Shizuru was too.

Genkai chuckled. "Works every time" she said and left the room.

She went to check the OR board and saw Sakayo and Kurama were still in surgery.

"Things must be going well or they would both be out here right now" she said to herself and went back to her office.


	8. Rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surgery and talking to a pretty nurse Suichi decides to hook up with her as a rebound. How will Hiei feel about this?

After hours of surgery Sayko and Suichi came out of the OR looking very worn out and down. 

"Minamino, go tell the family we're out of surgery and they can see their son in a half an hour and then sit with the patient" Sakyo said.

"Yes sir" Kurama said going to see the family

The parents saw him and stood up. "Are you the doctor that worked on our son Takeo?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, I am. I'm Doctor Minamino, Mr. and Mrs. Iwamota. Your son Taeko is fine, he is in recovery I will be still with him for the next little bit, you can see him in a half an hour, that will give him time to wake up from being put under" he told them.

"Thank you Doctor Minamino, we appreciate what you did for him, we'll go eat and get something to drink while we wait" Mrs. Iwamota said. "Oh and what was the other doctor's name? I would like to thank him as well"

"Doctor Miyano, he is the lead Cardio doctor here" he said.

"You're new, we've seen a silvered haired fox" her husband said.

"Yes, that is Doctor Kurama, he is head of Neuro, if you'll please excuse me" he said bowing and heading up to recovery.

Takeo's parents headed down to the cafeteria to get a snack.

Sayko and Shizuru went down as well for a snack.

"How's then new doctor working out?" she asked him.

"Great, steady hands, very in control, very soothing for the nurses" he said laughing.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good guy" she said.

"Excuse me? Are you Doctor Miyano? Doctor Minamino said you were with him in surgery"

"Yes, this is a teaching hospital, so I was helping him learn and he did an excellent job tonight, Doctor Minamino will surpass his teacher and become the next Cardio God" Sakyo told her.

Mrs. Iwamota smiled. "I can see it, he is a very polite young man, I hope his mother is very proud of him"

"I assure you, she is...now if you will excuse us, you should be making your way up soon" he told them. 

"Yes, of course" she said bowing again

Shizuru took his arm and smiled at him.

"We should get the kids and go home, he can handle it tonight" 

"Yes, we should Genkai has them in her office sleeping"

"Great" 

They left and so did the parents.

The parents went up to the nurses station. "Excuse me, Iwamota, Takeo. What floor and room please?" His father asked.

"Floor 4 room 404" the nurse said smiling at them. "Dr. Minamino is in there with him now, he is awake and asking for you"

"Great thank you" he said

"When are my parents getting here?" he asked.

"Soon" he promised. "Close your eyes for now and I promise they will be here as quick as possible"

"Alright" Takeo said closing his eyes

Kurama sat back down and smiled watching him before he started his paperwork he saw Takeo's parents coming off the elevator.

They came in and saw their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Iwamota, pleasure to see you again. He woke up looking for you, I had him close his eyes for a bit, Takeo, your parents are here" he said softly.

Takeo opened his eyes and looked at his parents before smiling. "Hi, can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course you can baby, rest up so we can take you home"

"You can stay an hour before you must head home and rest as well, we will keep an eye on him" he promised.

"Yes doctor" they said in Unison sitting on either side of Takeo.

Suichi left the room and checked in with the nurses

Emica one of the nurses that started just a few days before him smiled at him. "Doctor" she said politely admiring how cute he was.

"Nurse" he said smiling back.

"I heard you came back from America, why did you go there instead of staying here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to see outside of Japan and I have, Japan will always be my home" 

"Do you have a partner?" 

"No, he and I broke up, I think the strain of our relationship while I was gone was too much for the both of us"

She nodded. "Well, if you are willingly to have a female partner for a bit I will be more than happy to have you" she said bodly.

He smiled. "Well I get off in a couple of hours how about you?"

"Same, you can come to my place" she said

"No, I'll take you to my place, but remember this isn't a relationship"

She nods again. "Yes Doctor" 

He goes to check with Sakyo and Genkai before being dismissed to go home.

Emica gets off shift with him and they walk back to his house together.

Hiei happened to be awake when he saw them talking.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?"

"Sexually? No, it was my boyfriend only, and I stayed faithful to him as he did with me" he told her.

"Oh, you're in luck then Suichi, I'm still a virgin myself, so this will prove to be interesting"

'What are you doing Kurama?' Hiei thought to himself as he waited for Kurama to look at him just for a moment

Kurama never looked towards the trees instead he led Emica inside the house and locked the doors.

Once in and shoes off Kurama went and shut the shades giving Hiei that one moment look, his eyes looked hard like it did when he gave Karasu his death glare.

Hiei looked down knowing it would take time for Kurama to trust him again.


End file.
